somehow connected
by papple
Summary: No one quite knows what actually happened that night chase supposedly died, maybe only a stranger can fill in the missing pieces of the puzzle and will romance spark along the way? Read & Review please :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-sweaty nightmares

_At the precise moment Caleb Danvers father willed his powers to his only son, an un aware Lillibell Mai Huxford also claimed her share…_

I awakened from yet another sweaty nightmare but somehow I knew this one meant more to me, and that I was somehow connected with the events. This particular dream involved a woman desperately pleading a withered old man to save his sons life; it was rather intense to say the least. I must have some vivid imagination to think up such things.

I swung my legs round and groggily made my way a few steps to the window, I heaved on the stiff rusted window frame. Once it was open I thrust my clammy hands out, they tingled under the refreshing burst of rain trickling through my fingers. I noticed a sudden spark in the deep blue sky surrounding me, at first I believed it to be a shooting star but as soon as I realized, it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-cardboard boxes

The huge crackling bolt of lightning hit my body with such a force; I flew right across the room and was knocked out cold.

I warily opened my eyes, half expecting to see a bright light or at least something other than my glow in the dark star covered bedroom ceiling .I looked down at my hands that were shaking so much I could almost hear them buzzing .my arms and legs were numbed so I rolled around a few times to get into a sitting position giving myself carpet burned knees. When I fully regained the use of my limbs, I stiffly made my way down the hall to find a sane and preferably open minded person, obviously only able to find mum stirring some yucky congealed glob in the pan.

"Mummm!"I yell still a bit shaken my maybe-near death experience.

"Yes dear, did you have another nightmare?" if only she really knew.

"Hmphh!"I am not eating that.

I leave in search of grandpa he always treated me and my dreams seriously or a serious as a crazy person can and I have caught him countless times discussing them to his cat Mabel.

"What's the latest ducks?" he doesn't get out much so he gets excited over weird things.

"Oh, last night was pretty eventful I got hit by lightning."I grinned and put on a jokey voice to hide my scared shitless one. Maybe I'm going crazy too. Grandpa just stared at me so I relayed to him the dream and what had happened after.

"Told you it would happen didn't I mabe? He never forgot." Okayyy…

Mabel just purred and went on grooming herself.

"Grandpa? Em what was that?" attempting to waddle after him.

"I had better pack." He said and went on mumbling something about boxes. I often wonder what the hell he is on about.

And two weeks later here I am, preparing myself for my first day at my new school and it just so happens to be the one my mum went to. This all came about the day after my little escapade, I merely pointed out that her pot was boiling over when she got all stressed and went on this huge rant which turned into her going red in the face and announcing that she had, had enough of city life. So I have no say in the matter of being carted off so mum can fulfill some lifelong dream of opening an organic produce shop. Lame. I know. Apparently this is fate.

We arrived here late last night and in the few hours sleep I got I dreamt of a group of four guys about my age, First of all they were just chatting then the blonde one jumped off the like 50 foot cliff and the rest followed. The dream got even weirder because after I watched them jump I stepped off and glided slowly to the ground I was smiling and I looked into my eyes which were completely pretty sure my dream dictionary doesn't cover this whole new level of freaky.

"Mummm do I actually have to wear this monstrosity?" _please for the love of god say it's optional. _But no apparently mothers a fan of the Spenser academy blazer.

"Lillibell! Cant you just give this a good try, I'm sure you'll like it there I did." _Yada yada yada in the good old day's ._As if my name alone wasn't punishment enough!

I gave in and grabbed my sunglasses on the way out to cover my panda eyes, hopped in my beetle and poofed up my bedhead in the rear view mirror. _Okay, here goes._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-embarrasing noises & spitting images

When I vacated my vehicle I looked about 1000 miles away from perfect even from decent got a few sneers and wolf whistles as I rolled my skirt up ,I pushed my sunglasses up on my head and left my socks lopsided. I was ready leave an impression, I turned to see who was whistling and met eyes with a greasy haired twat looking me up and down.

"Ugh gross!" I scoffed as I paraded all the way up to the entrance to find the office.

"Miss Huxford the dean will see you now." _I've been waiting here for like 40 minutes this had better be quick!_

The chair made a strange and embarrassing noise when I sat down, I could tell he pretended not to hear.

"So…miss Huxford?" I nodded as he gave me the once over, he put on a snooty voice.

"You look like you could do with the day off to just get yourself settled in, here's your key, and you will be sharing a room with Katherine snider. Good luck!" _I'm pretty sure there was an insult somewhere in there._

After lots of dodgy looks and whispers I finally reached room 179, I put the key in and pushed the door._ This doors flippin stiff! _After a few tries I decided to launch myself seeing as the corridor was empty now anyway, as I did, I felt the door give way as soon as I touched it.

_Oof!_ I landed headfirst into my pile of luggage. _I think I just broke my face._

I clambered to my feet and I'm not the tidiest person in the world but there was what looked like a dirty thong on what I presumed to be my bed. _Jeez! This is going to be gross_. I briskly swapped my uniform for jeans and a t-shirt.

Armed with a hanger and a toilet brush I managed to clear just enough space for my stuff and also removed any dirty underwear and other things from sight. _I'm sure she'll figure out it's under her bed._

_After some bed sheet changes and I'd gone over my bed with my UV lamp just to be sure, I flopped down on it in exhaustion and wrenched the covers up over my head._

I opened my eyes and heard moans coming from the other side of the room, I sprang up to see the perve from earlier but with a frizzy-haired girl's head bobbing up and down covering his naked lower half.

"What the hell!"I yelled not really knowing quite what to say. The guy just smirked, the girl turned around in shock.

"Oh I didn't know you were here" she sneered. I _doubt she'd even care, why does god hate me?_

Istormed out of the room and all the way to my car.

I'd been cruising round for about an hour when I noticed a bar, back home I would have never got into one but things seemed different here.

I sidled in trying to look casual but stopped dead in my tracks._ It couldn't be…could it?_ My eyes darted from the pool table where two familiar guys stood to one of the tables where another two did. _Is it me or do they look like spitting images of the guys from my dream earlier?_

I plopped down onto the nearest stool still gaping I awe_. It's probably just a coincidence. _

"Hey there, what can I get you?"I turned to see a large bald man speaking to me, I mumbled something I didn't even recognize but he nodded and poured me out a generous amount of bright blue liquid into a glass_._

"you look like you need it, on the house" he said with a reassuring grin before serving someone else, I gulped it back quickly which was a mistake, my throat burned but my head buzzed. After about three glasses I glanced up to see perve boy stood before me. _Oh for god's sake, here we go!_

"Wanna dance baby?" leering in my face.

"Nope" I slurred ending with a hiccup. _Did_ _he actually think I would? What a mlut!_

"Oh I think you do" he snarled gripping my wrist and tugging me off my seat. _Ouch._

"Get off me!" I said attempting to elbow him in the gut but failing miserably. He wrapped one of his sleazy arms around my waist. _That is it! _The anger rose up inside me as I shoved him hard but to my astonishment he flew across the room and slammed into the far wall as I felt my energy release. The room fell silent all eyes were on him except four pairs of eyes which were looking confused and flicking between him and me. _I think that's my cue._

I took my chance and made my way out hearing footsteps behind me I ran and didn't look back until I was safely driving away, I sneaked a look in my mirror and saw four silhouettes In the brightly lit doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- magical Trevor ringtone

I woke up in my bed trying to piece together how I found my way back her and what actually went down last night.

BEEP BEEP BEEP I silenced my alarm with a thump and swung my legs round, Katherine was nowhere to be seen. _Probably off nursing her boyfriend. _I pulled on my uniform and even slung on my blazer, all I had to do was get through today without running into anyone who witnessed yesterdays little incident. _How hard can it be there must be like hundreds of people here?_

I must have the times mixed up because after half an hour of trundling around empty corridors walked into my first lesson, the teacher just stared at me and sighed. I felt everyone's stares.

"And you must be our new student Lillibell?" he said with a lopsided grin like he was mocking me. I heard some giggles from the rows of students.

"It's Lilli actually, sorry I'm late I got a tad bit lost." He nodded.

"You just go and sit yourself I between Mr. Parry and Mr. Danvers over there, third row." I knew who he meant even before he said it. I gulped and hurriedly strode over and plonked down between two of the four people I wished to avoid.

_What am I supposed to say 'oh hey about yesterday well I'm not really sure but I think it might have something to do with the dreams I've been having of you guys'. I. think .not._

I knew they were both looking at me so I ducked my head down and spent the next five minutes rummaging around in my bag. When I came up for air I saw a lean arm holding out a biro.

"If you're looking for a pen?" I turned to him, he had longish brown hair with matching eyes and I couldn't help notice his muscled six-pack through his school shirt. I realized I had been staring.

"Uhh…thanks." _This pen is going under my pillow._

"I'm pogue by the way" he said before turning and looking down at his pad.

Just when I thought my day was starting to brighten up a little I heard the magical Trevor ringtone blaring from my bag, pogue and the other dude seemed to be the only ones who knew where it was coming from everyone else just giggled and turned. _Stop stop stop. _I said over again in my head, I closed my eyes and when I opened them it had become silent.

After the lesson finished I avoided contact with anyone and managed to get through the next full hour without embarrassing myself, luckily none of the four were in the next one so all was safe.

At lunch I decided to check out the cafeteria and maybe grab something which I would eat in my car. Alone. That didn't exactly go to plan; a blonde smiling girl grabbed my arm in the queue.

"You're new huh? I'm Sarah and I saw what you did to Aaron at Nicky's last night, well done!"She asked, she was obviously trying hard to be nice.

"Yep that was me, I'm Lilli". I smiled and gave a half shrug.

"I'm Sarah, I was new last term so I kinda know how you feel, would you like to sit with us?" she gestured to an empty table; I presumed her friends were yet to arrive. I bit my lip and considered it.

"Uhh are you sure?" I'm half hoping that she'll say no, but obviously that doesn't happen.

"Yeah come on." She said puling me towards the table as I quickly grab a juice carton, just as I was about to pull a chair up she turned.

"Not that table silly! This one." My eyes widened as I realized she was leading me to a table where four familiar faces were sat, _this really isn't my day!_ _There was no escape route now_. I shuffled into the seat next to her, placing my juice on the table.

"Hey guys this is Lilli, she's the one from Nicky's last night." She beamed around the table and I wondered if that was who I was going to be remembered as. The blonde one mumbled something then they all looked up at me and smiled. The tall dark one introduced them.

"I'm Caleb, this is Reid, that's Tyler and you know pogue." Pogue's eyes met mine and I blushed, I really can't cope in awkward situations, so I come up with a plan and start to fidget.

"Um it was great meeting you lot but I need to dash, I've been waiting to pee since I woke up." I trailed off. Why couldn't I just have said bye. I grabbed my bag and scarpered.

"See you around Lilli!" Sarah called, I felt bad but also very relieved. I looked back to see them all deep in conversation. Don't even need to guess who they're talking about.


End file.
